


happy birthday

by Anonymous



Series: wonu and cheol's room [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, M/M, shy seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "because i'm shy, i'm going to say it here."if wonwoo only read the first part, he must've thought it was something else.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: wonu and cheol's room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530980
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> based on seungcheol's fancafe post on wonwoo's birthday because literally no one talks about how cute it is

seungcheol looked at his door when he heard someone barging in. the guy innocently threw himself on his bed, ignoring the elder's groan in protest at how his sheet had came off the end of the mattress.  
  
"he's in the bathroom now. yeah, it's safe." soonyoung moved his phone away from his ear, pressing the speaker button before hastily turning his volume down at the loud noise from it. he only grinned sheepishly when seungcheol glared at him.

"what was it? i didn't get it." he spoke closely to his phone.

"the cake should be here in 5 minutes. can you make sure he doesn't go out until then?" they heard mingyu speaking across the line.

"ya, how could we make someone stay in the bathroom without looking suspicious?" soonyoung replied.

"you can lock him in from the outside." seungcheol heard jihoon commenting, and he laughed a little at it.

"if we turn the power switch off, it'll buy us time." mingyu said, sounding serious this time.

"but won't it be scary?"

"hyung."

soonyoung sighed in defeat. "i'll wait until i hear him using the hairdryer, then. it'll be cruel if he's still washing up in there."

somehow, the 'cake crews' found the thought funny. seungcheol was even sure someone said something about how funny it would be to freak wonwoo out while he still had shampoo in his hair, knowing that the guy didn't get scared easily.

"that'll work. thank you, hyung. oh, the cake delivery's here." there was rustling noises.

"we'll call you, mingyu-ya." seungcheol said, as soonyoung was already standing up to check on the bathroom outside.

a small beep came from the phone as the call ended, meaning they were already preparing for the cake they ordered.

"stay quiet, soonie." seungcheol warned him from his bed, and the younger replied with a nod before going out the door with it staying ajar.

it wasn't even a full minute when he came back running into the room.

"the hairdryer just turned on. i was just pressing my ear on the door, i swear! it's like this guy already knows our plan and wants to prank me instead." soonyoung protested, which was even funnier with his loud whisper.

"okay. should we go turn the electricity off now then?" seungcheol said, still chuckling, while getting off his bed.

"yeah. but hyung... won't it be scary?"

seungcheol laughed again, stepping closer to drape an arm over the pouting guy's shoulders.

"you got the toughest guy around with you here, come on."

"somehow, that line doesn't reassure me."

"ya, what do you mean!" seungcheol smacked his chest lightly, gaining a snicker from soonyoung.

"come on, before he goes out." he huffed, tugging soonyoung along with him to the power switch in their apartment.

. . .

the surprise had gone as they planned. wonwoo was confused when the lights went out, opening the door just to see nothing in the darkness. it was quite funny, at least to soonyoung. and seungcheol too, but he wouldn't admit that the younger really did well in tricking the cat-lover guy. he knew that some of the members were going out, but he didn't remember if there was even someone left in the dorm. so the courageous, fearless guy had been blindly calling out for everyone, and seungcheol practically had to put his palm over soonyoung's mouth to keep his laugh from slipping out.

mingyu, jihoon and seungkwan had walked in with the cake, the lit up candles being the only source of light in the room. seungcheol couldn't quite catch the expression on the birthday boy, but he saw a glimpse of the cheeky smile ~~he always liked the most~~ , and it was enough to know how delighted he felt.

the rest had came up right behind seungkwan, singing him 'happy birthday' and with two or three phones having the flashlight on, seungcheol could observe on everyone like he always did, and noticed how happy jeonghan looked as he hugged wonwoo, also how bright seokmin's smile was as he handed over the gift they all had prepared. 

when the lights were on, wonwoo went to get a plastic knife to slice the ice cream cake for everyone before it melted. seungcheol smiled at how they were so excited to line up just for some slices of cake. after they all had a sated and happy look on their face from where they sat around the dining table ("thank me for the good choice of cake, i knew you all would like it" jihoon had said), they started giving small birthday wishes to wonwoo who didn't get a seat left at the table. seungcheol, who gave the boys the front lines since he got sweet, sheepish smiles from them, ended up at the last, and wonwoo had patted the space on the mattress beside himself to sit on.

he pretended to focus on his cake when he heard some sincere wishes and hopes from the other members to wonwoo, giving them the space to have a truly heart-to-heart talk he wouldn't want to intrude.

he didn't even realize that some were already going back to their rooms, until he looked up from his now mushy cake to find just mingyu and jihoon lounging at the dining table.

"you don't like the cake, hyung?" he heard wonwoo spoke from beside him.

"what? oh, no. i do. i was just... thinking." he said the last part quietly, taking quick spoons on his cake before standing up.

"you should go back to sleep, by the way." seungcheol said, glancing at the younger for a short second before leaving his dish on the sink and going back to his room, leaving wonwoo's 'you should too, you look tired' unanswered.

. . .

  
seungcheol laid his head on the pillow, sighing deeply as he switched the light off. his eyes found his phone that was plugged in on his table. it was dark in the room save for the message notifications popping up on the screen, so he couldn't ignore the way it sent dimmed white reflection on the ceiling.

it must be some of them sending more 'happy birthday's along with the pictures they took, it didn't take much for seungcheol to remember their birthday-celebration tradition. he himself never found it annoying, but he could understand how it could be if you were working all the way from one morning to another. however, even jihoon's angry emojis didn't stop mingyu's exaggerated birthday wishes with hug emojis and all. (if anything, it only encouraged him to spam more texts into his phone and seungcheol wasn't blind to know that jihoon wasn't really annoyed.)

while they all might have said the words to wonwoo more than 5 times now, seungcheol had only said it thrice. that, if the ones in the song they sang to him earlier counted. formally, he hadn't said his wishes for the younger guy in person. and he really called himself a good leader for them? he groaned to himself in frustration.

he internally cursed himself at how he could've done this easier if he had just played along with the others and wished him a 'happy birthday, i wish you all the best, stay in good health and let's always be happy' everyone else said as well. even he planned it all, really. the seungcheol in his head looked so cool with one plate in hand and the other waving playfully while making talks with the others, just like some laid-back guy in a party, who's definitely not whipped over someone in there.

but when he held his plate, standing in front wonwoo, all his mental preparations had abruptly left his brain in 0.1 second. it seemed as though when he met those eyes, he only had long-ass wishes that would sound much like marriage vows and no, seungcheol couldn't do that.

so there he was now, laying in his bed with utter guilt he just couldn't stop thinking about.

another notification showed on his phone, and he finally gave up, walking over to grab it before laying himself stomach down on his bed.

minghao had sent two pictures they randomly took as they ate the cake earlier, and on both pictures wonwoo was focused in cutting the cake and seungcheol was standing in front of him, looking way more invested at a specific person instead of the cake itself.

'happy birthday 🐸', he had added afterwards.

he groaned, for the so-and-so time, running his hand through his hair before he clicked on a red icon on his phone and started typing.

. . .

once he sent the post, he let out a breath he didn't realized he had been holding. he couldn't help but feel nervous at how wonwoo would react to it. he might be weirded out, if he thought about it. the fact that seungcheol couldn't even say it in person like everyone else did.

oh crap. will he get weirded out?

he clicked on his post earlier, seeing that there were already some comments on it. now, he couldn't delete it knowing that they'd wonder why he did, or even assume more things about it.

he was about to slip his phone under his pillow and just try to sleep, when a notification from the group chat popped up on his screen

'wonwoo: thank you guys 😊'

he was still awake. crap. seungcheol felt even twice more nervous than he was, and there was no way he could sleep it off this time. he should just delete the post, yeah.

his thumb missed the button a couple of times and he cursed at himself how his palms had gotten sweaty over it. he finally managed to click on it andㅡ

and as if this nerve-wrecking situation wasn't enough to make him want to dig a hole for himself, there was knocking on his door.

"hyung? are you awake?"

he felt like crying at how calm wonwoo sounded.

"yes." he blurted out, straightening himself up in sitting position on the bed and his voice luckily didn't cracked. right after that, though, he wished he didn't say anything because he was not mentally prepared at all for what would come next. would wonwoo straight up tell him how the message might have made him uncomfortable? how he wished seungcheol would just talk to him directly like everyone else? or would he subtly tell him to stop acting weird around him?

all his thoughts went into a halt when the door was opened, showing the tall figure standing after it.

"i thought i told you to go to sleep. it's past midnight now." wonwoo walked in, almost too casually, going to stand beside the bed.

"i told you to sleep too." seungcheol absent-mindedly replied, having to tip his head back to properly look at the other guy.

wonwoo only chuckled, resting his knees on the side of the mattress before climbing up the bed and sit, almost too closely, next to seungcheol.

"but i'm just getting older, hyung. it should give me a free-pass on the curfew someone set for me." he held his gaze with the elder on the word 'someone', giving him a hearty laugh at how the other guy turned flushed at it.

seungcheol's brain had stopped working for long when he found wonwoo craning his neck to lean his face closer to seungcheol's.

"besides, i hadn't got all my birthday wishes yet." he said, in his deep but gentle voice, and along with his words, all seungcheol wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and disappear.

his hands automatically rested on the younger's shoulders, pushing him away a little just to prevent his brain from turning into an actual mush.

"shut up." he said. it could've came off rude, if it wasn't for the small crack in his voice that sent wonwoo chuckling while slipping his arms around his waist to pull him into a hug.

"you didn't lie about being so shy about this." wonwoo said, not much above a whisper. a whine of protest came from the elder, palms on his chest in attempt to push him away.

"tell me that again."

"what?"

seungcheol turned his face up to look at him, and his breath stuttered at how they were closely pressed up together now.

"happy birthday. say it to me."

he was sure he was sporting a very visible blush on his cheeks right now, but if anything, wonwoo looked satisfied more than ever. not saying that he didn't always, everytime he got seungcheol flustered just like this.

"happy birthday, pabo. there you go." he sulked, managing to push wonwoo away with small force only because the guy was too busy snickering at him.

he laid down on the bed with his back facing him, legs curled up close to his chest. he tugged his blanket close over himself, as he heard rustling behind him before an arm rested itself over his waist.

"that's so cute."

"wonwoo-ya, shut up. i'm warning you twice already now." he said, with no hard meaning behind it.

"yeah? what would you do about it, hyung? aren't you.. shy?" wonwoo had his teeth exposed with his smile, and with his head turned back, seungcheol couldn't help but feel his stomach flutter at the sight.

"stop teasing me about it! i would delete it, but they'll think we're fighting, or something." seungcheol protested incoherently.

"then why didn't you say it directly earlier? were you too sㅡ"

"i forgot! i told you, i was thinking about something."

wonwoo looked at him, a small smile still plastered on his face.

he leaned in, and seungcheol was not prepared for what came next.

a pair of thin yet firm lips pressed against his own. seungcheol's brain went like a short circuit, eyes fluttered shut on their own, feeling the kiss deepen and it lasted for a few seconds until a thumb brushed his cheek and cupping it before he pulled off.

wonwoo had moved himself so that his knees rested in either side of seungcheol's legs, weight propped up by his extended arms beside seungcheol's shoulders. seungcheol's eyes stared right up to wonwoo's, and the small nightlamp beside his bed had reflected its light on them making them look like they had sparkles on it. it made him want to drown in the moment even longer, warm underneath all the cold air and wonwoo right there with himㅡ

he was cut off with wonwoo's hand tipping his chin up as his lips once again, found his own. it still gave him the chills, just like a dip into warm water in winter, like the feeling of cold sheets underneath your pillow when it felt too hot. except it felt even better than it might sound.

"then next time, don't think about something else when you're with me."

seungcheol opened his eyes he didn't know he was closing. "oh?"

"mhm. just think about me. could you do that?" wonwoo said, smiling cheekily and seungcheol just pulled him down for a hug, taking the comfortable weight over his own body as he hummed into his shoulder.

_"you're all i think of already, silly."_

of course, he was too shy to say it.

[inspired by:

[fancafe post 1](https://twitter.com/simplyscoups/status/1151164114846146560/photo/1)

[f](https://twitter.com/simplyscoups/status/1151164441808924673/photo/1)[ancafe post 2](https://twitter.com/simplyscoups/status/1151164441808924673/photo/1) ]


End file.
